About the exciting things an unexpected kiss can cause
by Annemarie01
Summary: Yes, obviously a sequel to An unexpected kiss and one that leaves little to the imagination ...


**Because of your question, my dear nomadka, I have written this non intended sequel. This chapter is dedicated to you. M rated; I'm afraid I couldn't avoid that. I can only hope it's to your liking.**

About the exciting things an unexpected kiss can cause

She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Enchanted and driven by his heated kiss she had come to his mansion. It had not been her intention. What she _had_ had in mind was going to the Hanged Man and getting totally wasted after a tough day full of fights in every sense possible and after that blighted scorching kiss from that blighted irresistible elf. But halfway the track back to Kirkwall she had let her lower brain take over once again and she had started running to where her feet and heart – and of course that cursed lower brain – led her. To his place. To him. She wanted an explanation. Screw that, damn it; she wanted a repeat. She wanted to taste that exhilarating mixture of flavours of wild woods and sunlight and sweet wine again, she wanted to feel his tongue entwined with hers, taking command of her mouth. She wanted to relive the experience of the warmth and strength of his lean yet muscular body pressed against hers again. She wanted to feel his bare smooth skin and that wondrous sleek, soft hair under her fingers. She wanted – Blast!

At first she had been mortally afraid, even when she had started running in a determinedly way. To be honest, she had still been afraid when she found herself standing on his doorstep. Afraid? Make that petrified. Especially when she witnessed how he almost thumped his fist through his wall. She had been ready to turn and flee at that moment. She was certain that _he_ was certain he had been making a big mistake. She simply knew he had embraced her – well, grabbed her to be frank, without thinking. What had driven him to that action was still not completely clear to her. What had driven _her_ to end up on his threshold was not clear at all. She recoiled and was only once step away from taking off.

In a kind of distant way she noticed he had taken off his armour and was just clad in a loose tunic and narrow fitting leggings.

And then he turned and looked at her. For one moment that seemed to last an eternity he stood perfectly still. His mesmerising silvery green eyes widened in an utmost mystified expression. Mystified and surprised. As if he couldn't believe she was really here. Apparently it was contagious because she found herself reciprocate his gaze in complete astonishment. She couldn't decide if he was looking at her in that particular way out of anger or startled happiness but he gave her little time to wonder. Within a heartbeat he stood before her and hauled her into his arms once again. Before she could even consider if she should better decline his attentions and run off or go with his flow, she was already responding his kiss. And that was the reason why she'd come here, wasn't it. Her brainwave – ha ha – hadn't let her down; this second kiss was even better than the first. She felt his one hand tangle in her tousled hair just above the nape of her neck and the other pressing on the small of her back, pushing her even closer to him. It would have left her breathless if he hadn't already stolen the air out of her lungs. She wanted to stay like this forever, his arms surrounding her, his fingers touching her in the most fabulous way, her own fingers weaving through that wonderful soft white hair, his tongue caressing her, melting her, letting her surrender to him without a second thought. She didn't want to think at all, she just wanted to give in to this one pure moment. She wished she were a mage so she could freeze this very one pure moment to let it last forever. He might hate magic but he was certainly working magic on her right now.

And then it even got better.

She was hardly able to breathe when he suddenly scooped her up and started to lead them to his bed without breaking the kiss. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his slender waist. She fervently held on to his frame, praying this wasn't a dream or her vivid imagination playing a cruel trick on her mind. She basked in the excitement of his strong arms holding her, his legs carrying them both to his goal. His intense male scent of wild musk with just a tiny hint of sweet jasmine almost drove her wild. She had more or less expected he would throw her onto the mattress in a display of masculine power but instead he sank gently down, still holding her in his arms, still kissing her. His lips had wandered to her throat, grazing her skin in a most delicate manner and now found their way to her ear, nibbling the lobe. She couldn't move, he had all but caught her in his tender demonstration of both desire and worship.

'Do you really want this?' he hoarsely whispered in that exiting low rough velvety voice of his.

'Yes,' she croaked, 'I want this. I want _you_. Please don't stop.' That voice drenched in dark sugar had promised even more fulfilment than his kisses had done. She trembled in anticipation.

She didn't get disappointed.

He let out a light huff that filled her ear in the most pleasant way possible. 'I only want to satisfy you,' he breathed.

'Then don't hold back.' She swallowed hard when his lips once again turned to her throat and after that descended farther down. 'Please.' His hands unclasped her leather armour and feathered over her breasts, lightly touching her nipples through the fabric of her undershirt and breast band. She couldn't stifle the whimper that escaped her mouth. She felt him smile against her skin and ravelled in it; a smile gracing his mouth was a rare occasion, worth to treasure. He opened the buttons of her vest and drew the garment down her shoulders and arms to let it pool around her waist. He kissed every inch of exposed skin intensely as if he was exploring new found territory. He reached behind her back and undid the fastening of her bra with one experienced movement. She didn't want to know how and where he had learned that little knack. If there had been a formal lover she was fine with it, especially if he turned the learned lessons into practice with her.

She held on faster to his shoulders when his hand cupped one of her breasts and his mouth closed over her nipple, caressing it with his slow twirling tongue. She let her head lean back and then that same wicked tongue left her chest to travel down south, at first to pause at her belly-button and give that little spot all of his attention. In such a fluent motion she hardly noticed it he disposed her of her shirt and smalls. She arched her body to invite him to her most secret spot and felt his fingers stroll through her soft female curls, only to leave them to touch her thighs. She couldn't help to buck in frustration.

He chuckled and his warm breath drifted over her heated skin. 'Be quite my love, calm down. I will give you what you want. In the end.'

'What I want is you,' she tried to say. But even before she could utter the words the tip of his tongue touched her most sensitive nub and she cried out in ecstasy. He slowly encircled her swollen pearl, inevitably pushing her to the edge. If he wanted her to calm down, he was doing a very bad job, the only bad thing about his enthralling ministrations. And the word "bad" was poorly chosen. His teasing fingers wandered over her damp folds and lingered a few tantalising moments at the entrance of her yearning sheath. When he tormenting slowly entered her, never ceasing to lick and softly suck her, she thought she'd die. She lifted her hips to meet his fingers and to encourage him to delve deeper.

This couldn't be true; any moment now she would wake up in her lonely too large bed to realise it was but a dream. A very vivid one but nevertheless a dream. – And then he touched that spot inside her and without a warning her body responded in an overwhelming orgasm. Her hands clasped in his hair in an attempt to keep a foothold to reality while her body got hurled into a raging fray. Reality? What reality? It _had_ to be dream, it had to. It couldn't be real that that astounding breathtaking elf was playing with her body as if he had known for years how to drive her insane.

She still couldn't believe this was really happening.

But if this _was_ a dream she would get the utmost out of it.

Even while the trembling spasms were rippling through her body in the glowing aftermath, he claimed her mouth in a smouldering kiss, letting her taste the results of the heights he had pushed her to, and covered her frame with his naked one. When the hell had he managed to get rid of his clothes?! It didn't matter. What _did_ matter was that she felt his warm exposed skin upon hers, his perfectly chiselled bare chest pressing on her breasts, his legs moving between hers, his hands giving her all kinds of thrilling excitements. More than willingly she opened herself for him.

'I don't want to calm down,' she murmured, 'for the Maker's sake, give me more. I want to feel you inside me. I long for you.'

'How can I refuse your wish,' he hummed and his maddening voice vibrated through every cell of her body, making every single sinew quiver.

The tip of his hardened length touched her entrance and lingered for a few enticing heartbeats before he buried himself deep inside her with a sudden violent thrust. They both gasped. She didn't have to adjust herself – it seemed as if her body had known his for its entire life and her sheath welcomed him home like a perfect fitting glove. He stared at her open eyed, his pupils almost black. 'Fenris!' she breathed, completely captivated by his blazing look and the feeling of his hard member inside her pulsating wetness.

And then he lost himself completely. The sight of that beautiful woman moving under him, the riveting scent of her arousal mingled with his own, the keening pleading sounds she was making, the feeling of her almost igniting hot sex surrounding his aching shaft... he simply couldn't help himself. He started a vicious pace and pounded in her as if he was punishing her. She screamed his name when her walls almost painfully clamped down on him the moment she reached a new devastating peak. He had no choice than to follow her in the flight to ecstasy. He emptied himself deep within her with hard, powerful thrusts and collapsed on her frame, panting heavily.

It took a while before he came to his senses only to realise what he had just done. He panicked. Not because he regretted the feeling of utmost completion, not because he was sorry of climbing the stairway to heaven. No, he panicked out of the stark fear he had hurt her and insulted her by the brutal way had taken possession of her.

He heaved his head and looked at her, resting his hand on her cheek.

'Please don't be angry with me,' he pleaded, 'I behaved –'

'Angry with you,' she echoed in disbelief, cutting him short. 'Dear Maker, you just gave me the most wonderful sensation in my entire life and you think I would be angry with you?! You daft elf!' She almost burst out laughing. 'Oh Fenris.' She shook her head and he relaxed visibly. His eyes lingered on her lovely face with clouded eyes and then he covered her mouth with his and kissed her so tenderly it almost brought her to tears.

'Hawke,' he said softly, 'I don't know where this will lead. I honestly don't know. The only thing I do know is that I want to be with you right now.'

She smiled and touched his lips. 'For now that's good enough for me,' she whispered.

And then he kissed her again.

**I can only hope this was what you had in mind and that I lived up to your expectations. Let's say I had a very pleasurable time writing this and really wish you enjoyed reading it! **


End file.
